Blessed with a Curse
by HelveticaNEMH
Summary: Draco knows that if the relationship goes further, SHE will die. He has to protect her, even if it means losing her...  Lyrics from "Blessed with a Curse" by Bring me the Horizon


I sat in the room of requirement, head bowed, my leg bouncing to calm my nerves. I couldn't go on, unless I wouldn't mind her dead. That... I didn't want. I knew this would happen, I really did... I just hoped it wouldn't. But who am I to get what I want? A sick, cowardly fool, that's who. I had to end it before The Dark Lord does.

I rather die than let him put a hand on her. I believe that is going to happen though, the death I mean.

The door opened, her silhouette first, then her beautiful ivory skin showed, her curious face, curls framing her face. Yes Draco, treasure the sight while you still can. "Draco, I got this letter from you, what's going on?" She asked, innocent curiosity shining in her eyes.

I plastered a false sneer on my face and stood up tall and proud, though I felt small and feeble. "We're done, this, this sneaking around, it's over." I hated myself.

Her large brown eyes, covered in sadness. "What, I... I don't understand..."

I chuckled, "For a smart witch, you sure are stupid."

"But, but I thought you said..."

Shaking my head, crossing my arms, and closing my eyes to hide my tears, I spat out, "Lies, all of them." I let out a sigh. "I have things more important to do."

I hated that. I hated the fact that I was giving up every ounce of love she has given to me for a man, a thing, a war that I hated with all my might.

_Ever since this began, I was blessed with a curse.  
>And for better or for worse I was born into a hearse.<br>I know I said my heart beats for you. I was lying girl, it beats for two.  
>Because I got your love and I got these vices.<em>

"I thought you loved me," she croaked.

"Please... like I would love you..."

_Take back every word I've said, ever said to you.  
>Take back every word I've said, ever said to you.<em>

I closed my eyes again remembering what father told me, "Don't let anything get in your way of the mission, you are to fix the cabinet. Do not let anything get in your way. Not love, not Potter, not anything or anybody." I should have listened, I really should have.

"How could you do this!" I felt a stinging on my cheek. I looked up to find her standing before me, her hand raised. "You are a lying piece of scum!"

"I know..." I whispered.

_Ever since this began, I was blessed with a curse.  
>And for better or for worse I was born into a hearse.<br>I know I said my heart beats for you. I was lying girl.  
>I've been lying to you...<em>

Her face was now emotionless, sorrow swimming in her chocolate eyes. Her arms extended out and she closed in. Her body shook and her arms around my shoulders, her voice a faint mutter, "Please... don't break us." I reached my arms up but I got to my senses and pushed her away.

_Everything I touch turns to stone.  
>So wrap your arms around me, and leave me on my own.<br>Everything I touch turns to stone.  
>So wrap your arms around me, and leave me on my own.<em>

"I never loved you, you were never my 'one and only'. I never wanted you to have my last name and I felt nothing this whole time!" I yelled. The poison of my words slowly pushing her away.

_Take back every word I've said, ever said to you.  
>Take back every word I've said, ever said to you.<br>Take back every word I've said, ever said to you.  
>Take back every word I've said<em>

Her eyes swelled with tears and her hand lifted again. She never struck me, her hand slowly fell and her fingers intertwined with mine for a split second. She turned her back to me, her hair rising and falling, cascading her shoulders. The smell of lavender, the smell I loved, flew into my nostrils. My knees were ready to give out.

_Because everything I touch turns to stone.  
>So wrap your arms around me, and leave me, I can't hold on.<em>

She began to walk away, I never should have done that. I don't care if I die anymore. I don't care if I have to beg, I did and still love her. I want to have her wrap her arms and embrace me. "Please. Hermione, come back! I love you..."

_Take back every word I've said, ever said to you.  
>Take back every word I've said, every word I've said.<br>Take back every word I've said, ever said to you.  
>Take back every word I've said, ever said to you.<em>


End file.
